A recently introduced paging receiver is provided with a display function to show a received message such as a telephone number of the caller, a telephone number of a voice mail, etc.
A first conventional paging receiver includes a display device which displays the entire all content of a message received by the receiver. However, when using this paging takes a long time to transmit a long message to the receiver since the entire message to be displayed must be transmitted.
A second conventional paging receiver is provided with a conversion table storing a plurality of canned (prestored) messages. One type of the second conventional paging receiver includes a detector for detecting a predetermined code in a received signal. The predetermined code identifies the paging receiver in question. In the paging receiver, data following the detected code is converted to a corresponding canned message stored in the conversion table, and the canned message is displayed.
Another type of the second conventional paging receiver includes a detector for detecting a specific code in a received signal. In the paging receiver, the mode of operation changes to a conversion mode when the specific code is detected thereby. In the conversion mode, the received signal is converted to a corresponding canned message.
According to the second conventional paging receiver, however, there is a disadvantage in that it is complicated to convert the received signal to a canned message, so that the paging receiver becomes impractical.
A third conventional paging receiver includes a conversion circuit for converting a word data of the first figure in a received signal to canned message corresponding to the word data. Then, the canned message is displayed. According to the third conventional paging receiver, however, there is a disadvantage in that a general message can not be displayed when the canned message is displayed.